


It Takes A Village

by archivedaccount27953



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Ableism, Family, Family Drama, Hibiya might be dead...but he's ok!, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Oh, Possible Character Death, Transphobia, adds those two sorry I forgot to add that, also, also lmao good luck with...the ocs in this I'm not dropping the exposition haiodhfgiodfhg, in summary Hibiya's parents are the worst lmao, is Kano dating mothman? perhaps, ok two children but Nomi was adopted before this fic starts, the gang adopts a child, u will...have to wait and see uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedaccount27953/pseuds/archivedaccount27953
Summary: The tragic events leading up to an incident with a drone and the Amamiya's losing their child forever.Alternatively how Hibiya learned what really makes a family.





	It Takes A Village

Sirens filled the crisp night air, reverberating loudly through the scene, no doubt giving everyone present a headache. People were gathered around debris of some kind, a crater that was still radiating smoke upwards towards the full moon. 

In the midst of the crowds, unaware of them or of the gathering reporters fixed on him, the protector jumped forward and wasted no time sliding into the crater that was nearly as tall as he was. All the others could see of him at first was a tuft of auburn hair swaying gently from the motion and the hood falling from it. Then, the dust settled around him as he knelt and stared in anguish down at the child within. 

He took a deep, shaky breath, and then he lifted the small body into his arms with a bit of effort and cradled it close. Tears fell from his eyes at the realization of someone so young being stolen from the world so soon. When he heard others shouting for the first responders he sighed softly and sat still, waiting for them to be pulled out of the wreckage. 

Nearby a young woman in a suit was speaking into her microphone, reporting the incident, shouting to be heard over the sirens and loud talking between everyone. She was nearly silhouetted by the bright lights of the scene behind her, her face exceedingly grim. 

“We’re here now in the suburbs of a certain city, where there seems to have been some kind of explosion. The specifics of the incident are still unknown, although there has been one confirmed casualty, we will be interviewing witnesses shortly.” 

Blair couldn’t process the rest of what was said, the noise, and his horrible grief overcoming him. Once he’d been torn away from the child, who was once his friend but now nothing but a casualty in the latest news report, he stumbled away, not one to be sighted by anyone official. 

Meanwhile, the reporter was questioning a boy in a green hoodie who trembled and stared at the ground. 

“And what’s your name?” 

“Seto kousuke,” the young man managed to answer, taking a deep breath and tightening his fists to stop his hands from shaking. 

“And you say that you were here for the initial incident?” 

Seto nodded, and wiped at his eyes, sniffling. “My friend and I were going on a walk through this city we’re in now and we-we got separated for a moment. I was looking for him when I heard this loud sound like-like an explosion… When I followed it I found the wreckage… some kind of drone had crashed into the area.” 

He covered his face then, shaking his head. “I-I can’t do this! I’m sorry!” He wiped at his eyes one more time before he barreled away, slamming into multiple people by accident as he ran. 

The reporter pressed her lips together for a moment but was determined to continue, turning to the camera then she repeated what she’d learned. “We’re here now at the suburbs of a city in the countryside, at the site where an accident involving a drone resulted in the death of twelve year old Hibiya Amamiya! According to witness reports-” 

She trailed on with the details of the case, but none of that mattered to the group of friends who had finally left the scene, sitting in a dimly lit van that had been hollowed out to allow two bench seats on each side of the interior. The Dan, minus the missing members, had to call an emergency meeting to discuss things amongst themselves. 

They were all silent for a long time, not wanting to be the first one to speak, but then Kido managed to break the silence. “So… Everything will be different now.” 

They all nodded and she continued. “We have a responsibility to Hibiya, to respect him and to do right by him. I know… this tragedy that he’s faced has affected us all now, and that this may be the greatest challenge that we’ve faced together. Still, I know Hibiya is counting on us to keep going and to create a better tomorrow for all of us, wouldn’t you guys agree?” 

Everyone nodded, however the solemn manner of the meeting prevented anyone else from really saying anything. The silence lingered for a time, although it was a sort of strange silence in that it wasn’t quite uncomfortable but it wasn’t quite pleasant. Then, finally, Shintaro spoke up. 

“Who’s going to tell his parents?” 

Everyone exchanged a glance before Seto awkwardly cleared his throat. “I’ll do it, it’s what Hibiya wanted.” 

The others nodded then, understanding, and then Momo spoke up. “I’m coming with you, Seto. I know it’ll be hard, so I want to tag along for emotional support… Also because I want to tell them how good of a friend their son has been. I think, Hibiya would want them to know how good he was, even if they didn’t see it while he was with them.” 

“Then it’s settled then…” Kido said quietly, before she got a thoughtful look. “I think I’ll tag along as well, it may be our only chance to get what we need from the place.” 

They nodded then and Momo managed a stiff laugh. “The idea going to a friend’s house without him is so strange…” 

Kido shrugged, speaking casually. “Well, it’s not like it’s really his home anymore. He’s officially dead now after all…” 

“Is this really a laughing matter?” Shintaro asked Momo incredulously. 

Momo shrugged. “Well if Hibiya saw us all acting mopey about this he’d be freaked out, might as well continue as normal now.” 

They all went quiet then because they knew that would be impossible. They couldn’t go back to normal when this incident had changed all of their lives forever, given them responsibilities, and more things to heal from than before. A mixture of hope and sadness was instilled in all of them as they considered the future, wondering what they should do themselves to make things better when everything about this was so inherently upsetting. 

They all had to wonder how it had come to this, even if they had watched it all play out since the beginning of this new chapter in their collective story.


End file.
